mike finally realises harvey cares
by laura.paige
Summary: a story of Mike finally realising how much Harvey cares after tragedy strikes Mike and he sinks to rock bottom.


**This is my first fan fiction ever, so bear with me and my apologies in advance if this isn't very good or if it is riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes. No one's first time is perfect I guess (: please rate and review (good or bad) I wouldn't mind a bit of constructive criticism but please be nice! Here it goes…HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUITS.  
This all takes place on the same day by the way.**

_Suits_- -

Mike was just sat alone at home on the coach in silence, in his down trodden; rather pathetic excuse for an apartment, thinking about how he ended up here, after everything that went so wrong but then so right had ended like this-with a half empty bottle of whiskey.

It was a rather brisk Tuesday morning when mike's irritating alarm clock began to bleep. Mike turned over in his bed to turn it off "9 in the morning" he mumbled to himself with disbelief. He slowly began to get out of bed when "9 in the morning!" 'shit' he thought to himself, Harvey had asked him to be at the firm for 9:15am sharp to meet the client. Mike contemplated brushing his teeth for a second but decided against it, if he left now (or in 2 minutes, as he knew Harvey might not notice the bad breath but was sure to notice the fact he was only wearing his underwear) he might just be able to make it, that's only if he fully pelted it on his bike. So he got dressed, skinny tie and all, and headed to Pearson and Hardman, riding what felt like 120 miles per hour on his bike.

Harvey was waiting next to mike's bike rack spot, which everyone by now just unofficially claimed it 'his spot' as he put his bike there every day and it was no secret he rode his bike to work. Ray was sat waiting in the limo giving Harvey 'shall we just go?' glances, Harvey find himself looking at his watch and thinking whether to just go without the kid when he saw what could only be described as a pipe cleaner with eyes riding frantically towards him.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry it won't happen again." mike said, all the while avoiding direct eye contact with his disapproving boss.

"That's funny" Harvey began after an uncomfortable long pause as mike locked up his bike "that's what you said last time you where late, and the time before that and the time before that."

"I er…"

Harvey rolled his eyes "just get in" he said very monotone.

Harvey was funny with mike for the entire duration of the meeting with Mr Lees. Mr Lees was the president of a very large pharmaceutical company that was being sued for malpractice. After the meeting had finished they climbed into the limo and began to head back to the firm, they were half way there when mike uttered the words "I'm sorry" quiet enough so it didn't sound like a patronising, sarcastic apology but just loud enough so Harvey could hear the sincerity in his voice without him sounding pathetic and weak.

"For what?" Harvey asked questioningly, he knew what for, he just wanted mike to say it, however mike just give him a 'don't fuck with me, you know what for' look, so Harvey just smiled slightly and nodded. "Next time…" mike looked at him quickly from the floor that he had his big eyes fixed upon to look at Harvey who was still looking out the window of the limo "take a cab." To which mike smiled, nodded and turned his attention away from Harvey and out his window.

Mike was sat at his desk sorting through some bullshit 10 year old pro bono files Louis had dumped on him earlier for what felt like days, when his phone began to buzz and vibrate against his desk. He picked it up, using his identic memory to recognise the number as Hallsby Hills Care Home. His heart felt like it had shattered to a million pieces, and he stomach began to churn. He knew that there could be many reasons as to why they were calling, his gran could have just wondered off again, like she always said 'it wasn't a prison' or he could have been late on his latest payment but as soon he saw that number he knew, he knew what was about to happen, he just knew.  
"H-hello?" his voice slightly shaky.

"Is this Mr Ross?" the women's voice questioned on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Mr Ross, I'm terribly sorry but…" _shit, this is actually happening _"it's your grandmother…" _no, not his can't be happening _"she passed away last night in her sleep; I'm so sorry Mr Ross, I…" after that the voice on the other end began to trial off as mike slowly moved the device away from his ear, face plastered with shock when suddenly a tall figure was standing over him holding a file.

"Mr Lees has decided to take the settlement after all, so- -" Harvey looked up from the file to see his associate, the painfully pale look on mikes face cut him to his very core, although he'd never let mike know that. "What the hell's wrong with you? You look liked you've seen a ghost". His voice showing a bit more concern then he originally intended.

Mike looked up when Harvey had finished his sentence, like he'd only just this moment sunk back into reality. Might then suddenly shot up grabbed his bag and jacket and darted out, leaving a stunned Harvey wondering 'what the hell just happened' when he heard a faint voice in the distance, he looked around to see who it was, it was a women's voice but there were no women here. That's when he noticed mikes phone. He'd not hang it up due to the shock of the situation. He picked it up "hello, whose this?" he said firmly.

"Mr Ross, there you are, I was wondering where you went, listen I am so sorry, I know how close you and your grandmother are…were even. Um, I'm just…"

That's when Harvey clicked, shit, that's why he was so ill looking just a second ago. He hung mikes phone up and was heading out to go find the kid when… "Harvey?" _for fuck sake what now!_ He turned round to see Jessica standing in the doorway of her office fingering him over to come and speak to her. Harvey looked at the elevators and looked backed at Jessica, he thought about just going and dealing with the wrath of Jessica later but then he thought again, _mike would probably want to be alone now anyway, have time to think about things. _ Harvey knew that was a lame way of him trying to find an excuse for not seeing mike, because despite his rush to come to the kids aid a mere few moments ago he had just now this second realised that, what would he say? What could he do that could possibly be of any help? Truth be told, he was scared, scared that he might not be able to help him, scared that he couldn't fix this like he could fix everything else. So he walked over to Jessica.

Mike was just sat alone at home on the coach in silence, in his down trodden; rather pathetic excuse for an apartment, thinking about how he ended up here, after everything that went so wrong but then so right had ended like this-with a bottle of half empty whiskey.

He looked down at the bottle, thinking about everyone, all the people he had lost, first his parents, then Trevor, Jenny, Rachel and now his grandma. He wasn't upset any more, he was just angry, angry at the world , angry at himself, just angry, angry at how unfair his life was, he was so happy, then his parents died, after years he slowly started to become more-or-less happy again then he met Harvey who gave him a job, his _dream_ job! So of course he was ecstatic, and now, now he's miserable again, feeling the same way he did 15 years ago when his grandma has told him his parents were dead. He just thought what's the point on being happy, when it just gets taken away from you so easily, so quickly? Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Mike? Mike let me in."

It was Harvey, but what was Harvey doing here what would Harvey want? Mike just stayed silent, still staring at the now three quarter's empty bottle of whiskey.

"MIKE! I swear to god if you don't open this door I'm gonna kick it down" sounding more harsh than he wanted too. He heard footsteps heading towards the door, then it opened and Harvey's heart sank with what he saw; a sad, very drunk and angry kid staring at him directly in the face.

"What do you want Harvey" mike said very coldly as he went to pick up the bottle of whiskey from off the table which Harvey saw and frowned at.

"I just came to see why you left ALL your work like that" trying to make it sound like he came for work when he knew full well he didn't.

"Humph, typically" mike groaned.

"Excuse me?" Harvey said surprised that the kid has the nerve to talk to him like that but also not showing any anger as knew mike was clearly going through some stuff.

"I said it's typically, typical Harvey Spector, looking out for number one, as usual!" mikes words slurring slightly. "You know I actually thought you cared? HA how wrong was I! I thought that you actually care about me but you don't, do you!" mike didn't give Harvey anytime to reply to his rhetorical questions before he was off on another rant. "You just care about your stupid 'reputation' and anyone who shows any signs of messing it up you immediately screw over!" mike was shouting now, screaming even, spitting out these words to Harvey like he wanted to kill him. "Go on then, why are you here?!"

"I heard about your grandma mike". Harvey said, choosing to ignore the actually rather hurtful words he'd just heard. Because although he didn't admit it or maybe even show it, he did care about mike, and he thought that maybe on some level mike knew that which is why he didn't have to go round proving it but clearly he didn't.

Mike just slumped down into the coach and looked down at the floor, almost looking ashamed. Harvey walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder when mike suddenly jumped off his feet "don't touch me!" he yelled looking at Harvey like he'd just tried to hit him or something. Harvey's face was a mixture of confusion and sheer heart ache.

"You don't get it do you…" mike began (actually more calmly than Harvey had originally expected) as he slowly picked up the bottle of whiskey again after setting it down earlier. "I have lost everything, everyone in my life, just gone. First my parents, then Trevor, Jenny, Rachel and now…now my grandma" mike let out a small yelp at as he uttered the word 'grandma'. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "I shouldn't even be here" mike mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Harvey to hear.

"What?" Harvey said softly, although it was more of a 'what do you mean' than a 'what did you say' kind of what.

Mike looked up at Harvey; like seeing Harvey's face reminded him of how angry he felt he shot back very aggressively waving his arms about "I SHOULD BE DEAD!"

The room went quiet after that, as both men had no idea what to say to one and another, then mike turned towards Harvey looking at him with 'sorry I just yelled at you' eyes. "I was in the car when it crashed" mike began. "It was raining and it was cold…" mike looked ahead of him now, like he was watching the accident on film. "So cold…and so, so much blood" Harvey's winced at how broken his associate sounded and looked. "We were on the way home when it happened" mike now looking at Harvey like the film had ended and he had brought himself back to reality. "it came out of nowhere, crashed straight into the side of us" mike shaking his head at the thought "then I woke up and I was in the hospital and then…" there was a pause as mike painfully remembered what happened next, he couldn't hold it any longer the tears began streaming down his face, although his face itself hardly moved. "She told me there were dead." Mikes voice broke off at the end of the sentenced into a whimper. That's when Harvey could longer hold his tongue and just let the kid talk, he had to say it, even if mike had probably heard it a thousand times off a thousand different people, he just had to say it.

"It's not your fault". Harvey said in a very firm but not harsh voice.

Mike just looked up at him, a small smile coming to his face as he said "you're not gonna go all 'Good Will Hunting' on me now are you?"

Harvey just chuckled slightly and said "no, no mike, but its true you do know that don't you?"

Mikes smile dropped a little and he looked down, shaking his head as yet more tears came down his face. Harvey walked over and put his hand on mikes shoulder, and just like before, mike jumped, swiping Harvey's arm off him with his own. Harvey stepped back, shock on his face at how quickly the young man's mood had changed, then he looked down too see the now empty bottle of whiskey in mikes hand. He slowly began to move forward again in attempt to take the bottle from mike who had now looked a bit calmer than he had a few moments ago. But Harvey's movement in itself was not taken to well by mike who yelled out at an obscene volume "you don't get it Harvey…I SHOULD BE DEAD!" on the last word throwing the bottle in the corner of the room so it smashed into pieces on the associates apartment floor. Harvey just looked at the red faced man standing before him, he wanted to cry, he'd never seen mike like this, nor did he ever want to again. It was painful to watch him crumble. To watch him break and Harvey couldn't take a moment more of it. Then mike started to talk.

"I want you to leave." He said calmly with what seemed like no emotion on his face.

"What?" the older man shot back, once again more of a 'what do you mean' kind of what than a 'what did you say' kind of what.

"I said…I want you out."

"Mike" Harvey said sternly.

Mike walked over to the door and opened it. "I said get out" he said whilst gritting his teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere" Harvey said firmly, acting like the anger in mikes voice didn't scare him even a little.

"What?"

"I said I'm not going anywhere mike" the lawyer sat himself down on mikes coach and crossed his legs. Like this was another meeting and he was about to close a client.

Mike walked over hurryingly towards Harvey so that he was standing on the opposite side of the coffee table facing the older gentleman. "I SAID GET OUT!" mike screamed but Harvey's face didn't shift nor did he move he just sat there and stared at his associate. Mike walked around the coffee table and got up close to Harvey, "GET OUT NOW!" he said even angrier and louder than the last time.

"No". Harvey said very simply.

Mike then picked up his boss by his expensive suit jacket so that he was off his coach and onto his feet, face to face, mike with anger in his eyes holding tightly onto Harvey's suit. They just stared at each other for bit until the anger in mikes eyes started to fade and his grip on Harvey's suit became less and less tight, its then that make acknowledged the tears beginning to stream down his face uncontrollably, he looked at his boss with his big blue eyes glistening with tears, he then sank quickly into Harvey's arms, burying his face into his shoulder crying profoundly. Needless to say Harvey returned the hug immediately not caring that the tears were staining his suit or that it was crumpled from where mike had grabbed him, he just placed him arms on mikes back and his chin on his shoulder trying himself not to cry as his associate, his friend, finally knew he cared about him and as he found himself literally crying on Harvey's shoulder, mike knew, that everything, was going to be okay.

**Wooooah! Finally done! Felt like forever, well I hope you liked it (: please rate and review my friends. Remember I'm a first timer, so go easy!**


End file.
